The Shelby from Hell
by Corrupt Prodigy
Summary: Nagi is all alone with the power out. He hears strange noises in the kitchen... and investigates. What are the noises? Will Nagi be okay? Read and find out! (Finished!)
1. Default Chapter

The Shelby From Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own McDonalds, Tiger Electronics, or Weiß Kreuz. Please don't sue me I'm poor! T_T  
  
Author: I was looking around for inspiration when suddenly it hit me! So this is it. Hope you enjoy!  
  
***************************************************  
  
It was a blistering cold winter morning. The sun was hidden behind gray clouds, and the wind whipping through tall leaf-less trees. Nagi was very bored, for his computer wouldn't work. The power had gone out an hour ago due to the wind having torn down some power lines. Alone in the big house Nagi found a book to keep himself occupied. Although he had previously read the book, it was quite interesting. Then it came. The sound. Nagi looked up from his book.  
  
"What was that?" he picked up his reading candle and slowly stood up. The noise came again. It sounded like a small cat getting hit by a car. A high-pitched shriek. Nagi searched the room with his eyes.  
  
"H-hello.. is anyone t-there..?" Nagi stuttered and searched the room again. "I swear if this is some kind of joke-" the shriek came again. This was really beginning to annoy Nagi, so he set his book down and started down the hall to follow the sounds. Soon the cry was louder, but it sounded different. It was like a small child mumbling. Nagi was confused. How can something go from a high shriek to childish mumbling? He soon discovered the noise was coming from the kitchen. Nagi went in and searched for the sound.  
  
"Ok.. whoever.. or whatever you are. Come out and stop kidding around!" his eyes scanned over the kitchen. There were no other figures in the room. Just a few cabinets with locks, a fridge, the table, and some appliances. This puzzled poor Nagi even more. Then the noise came again. It sounded like child jibberish. The words didn't make and sense. Nagi tensed. Where the hell was the thing?!  
  
"What are you?! Come out now!!" he screamed. No answer. Nagi was beginning to panic. What if it was some psychopath? He didn't want to die yet. He really hoped the power would be restored soon. or maybe someone would come home. Nagi turned around to head back to the living room when suddenly a glass vase fell off the kitchen table, shattering on the floor and making Nagi jump.  
  
"Ah! What was that?!" Nagi turned around and stared at the broken glass.  
  
"Crawford's favorite vase! How'd it fall..?" suddenly the child jibbering came back and Nagi's candle went out. He stared at the kitchen in utter horror. Nagi quickly whipped around and ran down the hall into his bedroom.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he screamed and locked his door. Then he threw himself to the ground, crawling under his bed.  
  
"Someone come home!!!" in the kitchen, a thud was heard. Like something had fallen. Nagi could here scuttling.. like tiny feet running.. getting closer with every passing second. His heart began to thump faster and faster, harder and harder as the sound grew louder. Then the sound stopped. Nagi could tell it was right outside his bedroom door. Scratching and clawing sounds came. Something was scratching at his door! What was it?! The scratching got louder and more fierce. It was trying to get in! Nagi's heart was practically thumping out of his chest. Thinking fast he opened his mouth.  
  
"Whatever you are get away form me! Stop trying to get in cause I won't let you! Just leave me alone!!!" Nagi screamed and covered his head. He noticed the scratching and clawing had ceased. All was quiet. The only noise was his heart beating. Slowly yet surely Nagi pulled himself from under the bed and shakily stood up. He walked very slowly to the door, with his heart beginning to beat faster and harder. He unlocked the door and turned the knob...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Author: ^..^ Cliffhanger! Bwahahaha! If you'd like to read what will happen to Nagi please review! All reviews are welcome, but no flames. I'll take advice, but only pointers and tips. I don't need criticism. Thanks! 


	2. The Shelby from Hell 2

The Shelby from Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own McDonalds, Tiger Electronics, or Weiß Kreuz. Please don't sue me I'm poor! T_T  
  
Author: Heh, I see no one is a great fan of cliffhangers. I decided to be nice and update! So here is chapter two! Oh and to answer your question: Fancy- Yes I do believe they are all from hell, but I am only talking of this one in particular. And I thank you all for your reviews! Enjoy chapter two!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Nagi looked around in the hall. He couldn't see anything! No one was there. Nagi made a face, but then remembered how he couldn't see the creature in the kitchen. He new it was probably hiding.  
  
"O-Ok you thing.. come o-out and show yourself now!" Nagi demanded. There was no answer, not even one sound. Nagi searched the hall again.  
  
"I-I said come out!!" he shouted again. Still no answer. Then something moved by his foot. He tensed. Was the thing by his foot? He jumped back and stared at the floor. His eyes grew huge. For the thing on the floor was his Happy Meal toy Shelby.  
  
"Bleee blerg fralla moco!" yelled the Shelby. Nagi stared at the thing in shock. *It* was alive. *It*was the thing torturing and annoying him for nearly an hour. *It* would die for this.  
  
"You! You're the thing that's been torturing me?!" he just stared at it. Suddenly it began singing. His eyes widened even more.  
  
"Shut up!!!!!!!" he screamed backing away, and falling onto his bed. The Shelby started scuttling towards him. All the while it kept singing its weird little song.  
  
"Maaay laareeeee, Maaay laareeeee! Chiiiii hacka ba waaaaaay!" the Shelby blurted while nearing Nagi's bed. It closed its eyes and started swaying to its song. Nagi was trying to think of something to do. The song was giving him a migraine. He'd do anything to shut it up. His eyes darted around the room, looking for something to throw at it. Then his eyes stopped on an old shoe. Using his telekinetic powers, Nagi levitated the shoe and chucked it at the Shelby.  
  
"Maay laareeeee, Maaay laaREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Shelby squealed as it was hit by the shoe. It was knocked out cold.  
  
"Yes! I got it!" Nagi jumped off the bed and went closer to examine his target. Yup, it was out good. He needed something to pick it up. Again, searching his room he levitated a box and scooped up the Shelby.  
  
"Now to get rid of it.. I guess I'll take it outside and throw it in the sewer." Nagi put on his winter coat, then checked outside the window  
  
"Oh, great! It's raining.. now I'm going to get all wet." Sighing Nagi zipped, buttoned, and latched his coat tight around his torso. He was about to open the door when he just remembered he forgot the box! How could he forget it?! It was the reason he was even going outside. Blushing for his dumbness, Nagi returned to his room and checked inside the box.  
  
"Good.. still unconscious." He picked it up and walked to the door. This day was a nightmare! He was glad he'd be rid of this- Suddenly Nagi's thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming into his head.  
  
"Erggle.. Nighty night, San Francisco!" Nagi yelled out hoarsely, falling backwards and out of consciousness at the same time.  
  
"Ehh..?" Schuldig looked inside the house and at the poor little Japanese he hit with the door. "Uhm.. oopsies.." Schuldig walked inside and closed the door. "This isn't very good.." he picked up the box Nagi held in his arms.  
  
"Now what is this..? A present for me? Hmmm.. I'll check it as soon as I get him into his room." With that Schuldig set the box down and picked the motionless teen up, carrying him to his room. When he got back he grabbed the box again and walked into the living room.  
  
"Time to see what little Nagi-wagi has gotten me!" he squealed and opened the box..  
  
************************************************************  
  
Author: Wow, I am evil.. another cliffhanger! I thought this would only be two chapters, but I guess I'm extending it a little now. Oh well, if you want to find out what happens to Schuldig and Nagi please review! Remember no flames, just comments and tips! ^..^ Thank you! 


	3. The Shelby from Hell 3

The Shelby from Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own McDonalds, Tiger Electronics, or Weiß Kreuz. Please don't sue me I'm poor! T_T  
  
Author: Ah! Very, very sorry it has taken so long for chapter 3! I lost my inspiration and I have been so busy lately. T_T Please forgive my laziness! ~bows~ Now that I am done graveling, here is chapter 3 of.. The Shelby from Hell!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Schuldig looked in the box. "What is that thing..?" He stared at the strange creature. "Looks like some weird alien doll.. blah, Nagi has bad taste!" He groaned and threw the box over his shoulder.  
  
"Tch.. what a crappy present." Schuldig pouted and turned on the TV to watch some porn. A good half-hour passed of Schuldig viewing his favorite programs, when something started rustling behind him.  
  
"Ehh..?" Schuldig turned off the TV and looked behind the couch. The weird creature was out of the box and looking back at him. He stared at it in shock, his eyes now almost as big as a dinner plate. For a long time they just kept staring at each other. Neither one moving or saying a word. Then the thing blinked.  
  
"Mreee dato hanna shox!" the Shelby shouted and jumped onto Schuldig's head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Schuldig screamed bloody murder. For one thing the *fake* NOT-real toy was alive, and for another it was ON his head IN his *HAIR*! He began running around the room screaming and thrashing. "GET OFF, GET OFF!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Shelby just blinked and began singing a new song. "Faaaaagaaaaal! Bellllwo garty!!" It kept singing, clutching onto Schuldig's hair through his entire running and yelling fits.  
  
"NAGI!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME?! GET IT OFF NOW!!!!!!" but Nagi couldn't hear Schuldig, he had been bashed pretty hard.. now Schuldig was really starting to freak out. He was even running up and down the walls. Out of nowhere a sofa appeared in front of him (or atleast he thought it appeared out of nowhere). And well he tripped over the sofa, became airborne and did two flips, landed on the ground with a thud, rolled a few more times, hit his head on the dinning room table, and got.. knocked out.  
  
The Shelby stopped singing and blinked a few more times while looking around. "Duuwa cuubano?" It seemed confused at all that had happened. It jumped off of Schuldig's head and started scuttling towards the kitchen. Maybe it'd find something to do there.  
  
Crawford sighed. He had just gotten back from Takatori's office and he had a good feeling a major migraine was coming his way today. Pulling out his key, he unlocked the door and stepped into the house. Then he proceeded taking off his coat, hanging it in the closet, and looking around. It seemed awfully quiet.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" there was no answer. Crawford couldn't believe it! This was surely a gift for his hard work that he wouldn't be bothered! Deciding to relax and get some coffee he headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm.. the power's out.. guess I can't have any coffee." He turned and started walking away. Suddenly he stepped on something hard and heard a crunch. He lifted his foot and looked down. His eyes almost popped out of his head, for underneath his foot.. was his FAVORITE vase, smashed and in hundreds of pieces.  
  
"Nani?! My vase!" Crawford quickly kneeled down and began picking up the pieces. "My favorite vase! It's broken! I knew this day was too good to be true!" while collecting the pieces he sensed someone watching him. Slowly his pupils slide to the corner of his eyes. Nothing to his right.. he looked to his left.. nothing there either. Something clattered behind him and Crawford quickly jumped up and spun around on his heel.  
  
"If anyone is there come out now or I *WILL* kill you!" no response. He set the pieces of the vase onto the kitchen table and started walking into the dinning room. There under the table with a huge bump on his head was his teammate, Mastermind.  
  
"Schuldig?! Are you okay?" he walked over to the figure and crouched next to it. On closer inspection, he noticed he was quite unconscious. What could have happened to him..?  
  
"Don't think he'll be up anytime soon.." Crawford grabbed Schuldig's arm and hoisted him over his shoulder. Carrying him over to the couch and laying him on his side Crawford's mind filled with wonder as to why he was knocked out. "Better get him some ice.." The Oracle walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer just to come face to face with a smog of steam. Without waiting for it to clear up he reached his hand into the freezer and grabbed something. It was oddly shaped, plastic. About the size of his palm and on top of the strange thing were two distinct antennae. It began twitching under his grasp.  
  
"Dooboo gexhul yurklasco!" it yelled. Crawford quickly withdrew his hand and stared at the thing, which had just spoken.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Author: Woo! There is chapter 3! Again, I'm sorry it took so long! Review now if you want chapter 4! ^..^ Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Shelby from Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own McDonalds, Tiger Electronics, or Weiß Kreuz. Please don't sue me I'm poor! T_T  
  
Author: Eep.. it took me long to get his chapter up also. Sorry, I'm just lazy. V_V;; Well, to make up for it I *PROMISE* chapter 5 will be up by this Saturday. If not you can let.. Farfie torture me! O_O Must go get chappie done! Here's chapter 4 of.. The Shelby from Hell!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Nani?" Crawford stared at the strange creature. "What the hell are you?" he asked it while starting to back away.  
  
"Gloople hacket mes!" the Shelby gurgled and stepped forward a few paces towards the edge of the freezer compartment.  
  
".." Crawford was really creeped out. He grabbed for his gun, but instead of pulling out his gun.. he pulled out the Shelby. "AGH!!!!! How'd you get there?!" he glanced back at the freezer, noticing his gun was there. "What?!" he quickly dropped the Shelby and lunged for his gun. The freezer door slammed shut and he ended up bashing his head into the door and breaking his glasses. "SHIT! That HURT!!!" he clutched his head and wobbled backwards into the counter.  
  
"Weh moy.. weh moy.." the Shelby whispered. Crawford's hands were suddenly wrenched from his head and tied around his back. The rope looped around a cabinet handle securing him there.  
  
"AHHHH!" Crawford screamed. The Shelby bounded up to the counter and sat on it, starting to hum in the process. Crawford was still screaming, so the Shelby glared at him.  
  
"SHOODOO EZAS!" the creature shrieked and out of nowhere, a piece of duck tape flew over Bradley's mouth.  
  
"Meeeeeerrrrrffffff!" Crawford struggled and mumbled against his restraints. Why hadn't he foreseen this? He was so unlucky. The Shelby seemed satisfied with Bradley and began singing once again.  
  
"Vavavavava!!! Trulo ex baaajy!" it closed its eyes and started dancing a little jig. "Vavavavava!!! Fosgle gag!" Crawford couldn't stand this much longer. The song.. it was.. killing... his braincells. Bradley's eyes glazed over and his mouth began emitting foam. The Shelby was too into its song to really see its inflicted damage upon the Oracle. After another twenty minutes the Shelby had finished its song and bowed. Hearing no applause it glared up at Crawford.  
  
"Dala urtyaza!!! DALA!!" it jumped onto his head and knocked his glasses onto the floor. "Dala.." the Shelby slid down Crawford mountain and slowly scuttled into the living room. How come no one liked his music? He loved it. Soon the Shelby sat on the sofa, positioning itself on top Schuldig's thigh thinking about what it could do.  
  
"Quatle.. shurly fack.." quietly it sobbed into Schuldig's pants. If no one appreciated its music here, it'd just have to find someone who did. The Shelby sniffled, jumped off of Schuldig, and marched toward the door. Suddenly the knob began to turn, stopping the Shelby in its tracks. The door opened...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Author: Woo, another chapter done. Next one is the last. And remember if I don't get the next one up by Saturday before 10:00pm, I give you all permission to sick Farfie on me. ^..^ Still, review just cause it makes me happy! Thanks! 


	5. Chappie 5

The Shelby from Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own McDonalds, Tiger Electronics, or Weiß Kreuz. Please don't sue me I'm poor! T_T  
  
Author: Whew I got the last chapter up before Saturday.. this means you aren't aloud to sick Farfie on me! ^..^ Woo! ~dances around~ And now I present to you the fifth and final chapter of.. The Shelby from Hell!  
  
***********************************************  
  
*CRUNCH*  
  
"Ehhh..?" Farfarello looked around. "Where is everyone? I was looking forward to torturing them.. but if no one is home how will I inflict pain on God?" he thought for a moment and then cackled as he decided to go into the living room and bleed over the sofa. "Bleeding over the sofa pisses Crawford off and also hurts God!" Farfarello walked into the living room.  
  
"Nasogu.. faldy kooku.." the Shelby muttered. Farfie hadn't noticed, but he had stepped on it. "BZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz.." the Shelby was buzzing, signifying it was dead. Yes, dead.. after all that, one step from an insane Irish-man had ended its torture. The same torture that had plagued ¾ of the Schwarz members to.. unconsciousness. Oh, well. That's how life is.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Author: Eheheheheh.. that's it. Yup, the end. No more. Though my little brother's friend is making a sort-of sequel. ~shrugs~ Well I hope you enjoyed the story! Now go review! Thanks! ^..^ 


End file.
